


The Fall of the Black Widow

by DarkqueenKat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkqueenKat/pseuds/DarkqueenKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She had been taken very young. She was practically bred to be the woman she could have been if she hadn’t faltered one windy night in Budapest. She had trained her entire life to spot tells, to see true intentions, but somehow she couldn’t see past the open smile of the guy at the bar that night."   </p><p> </p><p>FIRST TIME FIC.  unbetaed.  Go easy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of the Black Widow

She had been taken very young. She was practically bred to be the woman she could have been if she hadn’t faltered one windy night in Budapest. She had trained her entire life to spot tells, to see true intentions, but somehow she couldn’t see past the open smile of the guy at the bar that night. 

He had been kind even a little shy when he had first asked her if she would like to sit down with him. She wasn’t used to letting men take control so that worked for her. She kept expecting the other shoe to drop all night. She almost wanted him to turn into a creep and try to invite her to his room or make a move on her at the bar. He didn’t though. He just sat there and regaled her of stories of corporate America. He said he had been on a project for 18 months and his boss paid for him to travel for a few weeks. He looked like an odd choice for a salesman but she could understand why he would be good at it. He had an easy charm that pulled her in. The type of person who could talk to you for an hour and you would feel like you had known then forever. That was something that she was never able to master. She could be aloof, she could be mysterious, but she couldn’t be the girl next door. 

When she went to bed alone that night she felt refreshed. Almost like she wasn’t a trained assassin. Like she wasn’t on assignment to kill someone the very next night. She felt like a normal young woman who was giddy after a night at the bar even though the swill they were serving wasn’t even proper enough to be called vodka. It was like stepping out of the Black Widow’s shoes and being Natalia again. When she stepped out of the shower she even forgot to check her surroundings and didn’t notice her weapons were missing off the top of the toilet. It was almost uncanny how she knew it was the man from the bar. She knew her life was changed forever when she first heard him talk. 

“I know who you are,” he whispered, “Black Widow”. He didn’t say it the way men normally said it. His voice was still as light as it was earlier but there was a new edge to him. She knew instinctively that this man wouldn’t be crossed lightly. She honestly didn’t even try to escape. She knew she could take him hand to hand, that is what she had been trained for after all. What good are weapons when you are naked or exposed? She had felt her life change and was trusting that he would not kill her if she cooperated. She almost felt like she deserved it if he did since he got the drop on her so completely. 

“I was sent to kill you but when I saw you…..I couldn’t shot you from a rooftop. You deserve better, “ he remarked with a sadness she didn’t like hearing in his voice. “I want to give you a choice. I want to wash the red from your hands. Come with me. I will only ask once. I will complete my mission.” 

And so she went. She became Natasha Romanoff. She kept Natalia carefully hidden amongst her many faceted faces. She told him that she didn’t come for him. She told him that she chose to come and that she would choose to leave. She told him that one day he would come to look for her and she would be gone. She repeated these lies to herself when he was taken by an evil demi-god. She repeated it the day he came to take her out but she could never leave. Not even when she stood cloaked in black over his coffin the day she laid him to rest next to Bobbi. She will come back tomorrow. And the next. She will continue to come until her past has caught up to her and she is on the receiving end of the poisoned glass or carefully aimed bullet. And when that day comes, when the Black Widow has fallen, their friends will spread her ashes across his grave and mourn them both.


End file.
